


see you later

by qunnyv19



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan bunga poppy kepadamu. — Maggie, Glenn





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Walking Dead © Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard; developed by Frank Darabont [this fanfiction is based on the TV series version]. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Maggie Greene (Rhee), Glenn Rhee.  
> Warning: Drabble. Setting: Season 7. Canon. Chara Death. 1st POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

.

.

.

#

“When he died, all things soft and beautiful and bright would be buried with him.”  
— **Madeline Miller** , _The Song of Achilles_

#

 

.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan, namun semuanya tertelan dalam tangis.

Aku sudah melihat kematian berkali-kali. Dari awal semua kejadian ini terjadi sampai detik-detik terakhir kepalamu masih utuh di depanku. Aku menerima kematian dari kematian orang asing, teman, kerabat, sampai keluargaku sendiri.

Aku menerima kematianmu.

Berhari-hari yang lalu, aku masih bisa membayangkan tanah yang bersih tanpa mayat hidup dan darah yang berceceran di masa depan yang begitu jauhnya. Aku masih bisa membayangkan rumah kita—aku, kamu, anak yang berada di perutku ini—tinggal di salah satu rumah di Alexandria, kemudian membangun keluarga yang kuat.

Aku mengukir semua mimpi-mimpi itu agar suatu hari bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Rasanya, ‘masa depan’ itu menyusut menjadi beberapa hari, beberapa jam, kemudian beberapa detik tepat ketika tongkat kayu itu menghantam tengkorakmu. Di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan oh, mata—matamu masih melihatku sampai di saat-saat terakhir matamu tak berfungsi lagi.

Aku menjerit. Tapi semua yang ingin kusampaikan hilang. Hanya ada teriakan-teriakan inkoheren yang tidak relevan.

Hal yang paling utama yang ingin kusampaikan padamu adalah, aku ingin meminta maaf atas segala keterbatasanku dan hal-hal lain yang tak bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu.

Suatu hari aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa di situasi apa pun yang sudah kita lalui semenjak kita bertemu, aku menikmati semua momen-momen itu. Dari awal kita bertemu sampai terpisahkan oleh kematian, pandanganku terhadapmu tidak akan berubah.

Aku ingin menulis surat, menumpahkan semuanya ke dalam kertas, namun tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, masih terbalut dalam luka yang entah sampai kapan masih melekat.

Kautahu bunga poppy? Bunga poppy digunakan sebagai lambang penghormatan pada tentara yang gugur dalam perang. Bunga poppy juga bisa digunakan sebagai lambang kematian.

Kematian. Aku tak suka kata itu diberikan kepadamu. Kau adalah pahlawanku sampai kapan pun, dan dunia yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah perang. Kau adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkanku. Karena itulah, aku ingin memberikan bunga poppy di atas makammu—sayang, di sini tidak ada bunga poppy yang bisa kutemukan.

Aku menangis lagi kali ini. Bukan karena kematianmu, tetapi tangis ini untukmu utuh. Untukmu dan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, untuk kehadiran dan kepergianmu, untukmu dan segala kesempurnaan dan ketidaksempurnaan yang membuat hidupku lengkap. Setidaknya sampai detik ketika matamu masih menatapku.

Tanganku menggenggam jam saku yang diberikan Ayah kepadamu. Jemariku menyentuh tanah yang menjadi tempat peristirahatanmu yang terakhir. Perlahan-lahan, aku menaruh jam saku itu di tanah.

Ayah memberikannya kepadamu. Maka aku akan meninggalkannya bersamamu sampai saat-saat terakhir.

Kalau ada bunga poppy, aku akan menaruhnya di sebelah jam saku Ayah.

Aku menyentuh tanah itu sekali lagi. Dan lagi. Lagi. Aku menoleh ke samping, melihat sosokmu yang memburam dan tak nyata. Aku mengedip. Tetes air mata jatuh mengenai tanah. Sosokmu semakin terlihat kabur dan kemudian hilang.

Figur yang kulihat barusan masih utuh dari kepala sampai kaki. Aku tidak sempai melihat sosok utuhmu sampai akhir.

Aku menunduk, melihat tanah yang mengubur tubuhmu yang tak sempurna.

Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Glenn Rhee, aku mencintaimu.

Sampai jumpa.

.

**fin.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> notes: selamat tinggal, Glenn Rhee, yang merupakan salah satu karakter favorit yang masih bertahan hidup sampai Lucille menghancurkan kepalamu dan membuat matamu nyaris keluar.


End file.
